No importa cuán insensible seas, dale algo de importancia a tu cumple
by KawaiiKagu
Summary: Todos los días a Sougo le ocurrían cosas raras. Pero ya el 8/7 rebasaba los límites de lo permitido. Aunque desde ahora aprovecharía más su día de nacimiento.


Oli 7u7 aquí Kagu, de fiesta, porque estamos a 8/7 y hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Sou bb -insertar besitos y confetis- Hoy voy a ver Gintama hasta las cinco de la mañana jajaja (Esto es lo que equivale a lo que serían mis parrandas y borracheras, pero como no bebo, me emborracho de Gintama, es más rikulento que tomar jajaja). Pero, bueno, definitivamente tenía que escribirle algo para hoy a Okita, ¿sí o no? 7u7 Y bueno...entonces, cositas sucias Okikagu, señores? SIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! ¡Clarín! ¡A nosotros nos gusta y a él también adcfsgdhg!!! Así que, cositas sucias con la Chaina de regalo para mi bb por su cumple ajio ajio 7u7 (y literalmente; p)

Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen y comentan mis historias, ¡los amo a todos! Y hoy que estoy happy los amo más ;)

Gintama y los personajes que utilizo acá son creación de Hideaki Sorachi-sensei, no me pertenecen.

Sin más, la historia.

 **Sin importar cuán insensible seas, dale algo de importancia a tu cumpleaños.**

 ** _Por KawaiiKagu ;)_**

Esa mañana, Okita Sougo, despertó agitado, sudando y jadeando como si acabara de terminar un trabajo muy pesado. Aún recostado sobre su futon, elevo la mascarilla de dormir que cubría sus ojos hasta su frente con ambas manos, y las cuales mantuvo sobre su cabeza. Tomando leves bocanadas de aire, miró alrededor de su habitación, sus ventanas estaban cerradas y los hilillos de luz solar que se lograban colar por estas apenas le daban para ver las paredes. El castaño se calmó, ya respiraba con normalidad. Se sentó sobre el futon y, con una expresión de molestia y frustración, bajó sus ojos hacia su entrepierna. Y no, no es que Okita Sougo fuera un pervertido narcisista a quien le gustara "vacilarse" a sí mismo, para nada. El problema no era el, y definitivamente, él tampoco era el causante de la actual erección que su miembro estaba experimentando en ese momento.

"China maldita". Pensó mientras se restregaba los ojos con molestia. Kagura de la Yorozuya no dejaba de molestarlo ni cuando dormía, ya hasta se colaba en sus sueños.

Sueños, en los cuales, generalmente, él estaba encima de ella, haciéndola sudar y gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos, utilizando métodos no muy decentes que digamos. A veces era al revés, pero Sougo prefería recordar cuando era el quien la sometía y no en reversa, aunque alguna que otra vez, le parecía excitante esa idea de que ella lo dominara, incluso con su sadismo de por medio. Pero eso no lo admitiría ni muerto, no señor. Además, no se iba a dejar zarandear por una chiquilla. Ya, si la cosa fuera que el amo fuera el, era distinto, no era secreto para nadie que él no era muy partidario de las costumbres morales, o sea, si Kagura era una niña o no, legal o ilegal, a él no le importaba mucho. Algún día iba a cumplir sus fantasías juveniles, estaba en esa edad después de todo. Algún día lo haría.

Y ahí, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba calmarse y calmar a su "amiguito", escuchó por fuera de su habitación los pasos silenciosos de sus compañeros, trastabillándose unos con otros por los pasillos de madera, si estaban intentando ser sigilosos, no les iba muy bien. Sougo se preguntó por qué tanto jaleo, si estaban planeando una broma pesada la pasarían mal. Se levantó, tomó su espada que ese encontraba a su lado y se puso en guardia frente a la puerta con una sonrisa malévola, listo para asestarle un vainazo al primero que osara entrar, fuera quien fuera. Por suerte su kimono no permitía que se notara la elevación entre sus piernas, igual, ya estaba más calmado, pero pagarían por interrumpirle en ese momento.

Uno, dos, tres pasos frente a su puerta, la emoción de romper una de las cabezas de esos idiotas no podía ser más emocionante, estaba aguantándose para no reír y ser descubierto, eso arruinaría su diversión.

Se hizo un silencio. Sougo levantó con lentitud su arma y esperó. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Sin esperar ni a ver quién era, Sougo dejó caer su espada envainada sobre el primer cráneo que se asomó en su cuarto, que, para suerte suya, resultó ser la de Hijikata Toushiro, el objeto de sus intentos de asesinato.

\- ¡¿Sougo?!

El castaño escuchó la voz de su comandante, Kondo, y salió del trance. Hijikata no había venido solo, todo su escuadrón y los otros y Shimaru y Yamazaki, todos estaban frente a su puerta. ¿Ahora qué había hecho? Ni siquiera recordaba haber destruido ningún negocio importante con su bazooka el día anterior. ¿Qué demonios?

-Kondo-san ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacen todos en procesión frente a mi puerta? - cuestionó el castaño con su cara de sorpresa ignorando olímpicamente al Mayora inconsciente a sus pies, los demás no tenían la suerte de ser tan despreocupados y miraban a la víctima con cara de lástima, algunos, de susto, otros y de preocupación otros más.

Kondo, levantó su vista de Hijikata en el suelo y reaccionó al instante.

\- ¡Oh, sí!¡Chicos!

El Gorilla se volteó hacia sus subordinados y les hizo una señal con la mano. Todos sacaron confetis y se los tiraron al castaño encima, dejando a este totalmente asombrado con tal acción.

Todos (menos Shimaru que sacó un cartel) gritaron al unísono con un tono bastante alegre mientras Kondo lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y sonreía:

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, capitán!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? - objetó el castaño.

-Vamos, Sougo, no puedes ser tan despreocupado como para olvidar hasta el día que naciste jajaja- Kondo reía como un padre que reprendía a su hijo- Algunas cosas merecen importancia.

-Sí, pero es que…

\- Sin peros. Hasta te dejamos golpear a Toshi con todas tus fuerzas como regalo.

\- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! Lo sabía, malditos. ¡Seppuku para todos! - Hijikata había recobrado el conocimiento y se quejaba enojado del cruel plan- Ya sabía yo que por algo era que yo iba al frente…

-Bueno, bueno, Toshi…- Kondo lo ayudaba a levantarse mientras Sougo lo miraba aguantándose una sonrisa bastante molesta- Ya pasó…

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Míralo! ¡Se está riendo como idiota! - Hijikata apuntó a Sougo con molestia.

-El idiota eres tú que fuiste golpeado, Hijikata-san- el castaño no tardó en replicar.

Hijikata, con una vena de enojo sobresaliendo de su sien, tomó a Sougo por el cuello del kimono mientras este le sacaba la lengua divertido.

-Mira, mocoso de pacotilla…

\- Calma, oigan. Toshi, Sougo. ¿Qué ejemplo le damos a los muchachos? - Kondo intentaba calmar a su mano derecha mientras miraba su reloj para disimular- Y hablando de ejemplo, es hora de trabajar…- agarró a Hijikata por los hombros y lo separó de Sougo- Vamos todos a patrullar- dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose a los muchachos.

-Tienes razón, Kondo-san, ahora mismo me preparo y voy a…

-Tu no, Sougo. Tu puedes tomarte el día, no seas tan quisquilloso.

Hijikata chasqueó la lengua e interrumpió viendo a Sougo con superioridad, cosa que molestó al castaño:

\- ¿Y eso por qué, Kondo-san? Sougo trabaja menos de una semana al año si sacamos la cuenta de cuando no está durmiendo, deberíamos dejarlo hoy que quiere…

\- Toshi…-Isao intentaba calmar la pelea venidera con una sonrisa temblorosa y una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

Okita, replicó lo siguiente solo para llevarle la contraria al Mayora:

-Kondo-san, tienes razón, no es día de que yo trabaje

-Nunca lo es para ti…-murmuró Hijikata molesto, Sougo lo vio de reojo, con satisfacción y les dio la espalda, cerrando su habitación de un portazo, dejándolos a él y a Kondo parados en el lugar.

Kondo reaccionó:

-Bueno, al menos se tomará el día…- suspiró aliviado y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del cuarte acompañado de Toushiro, para patrullar- ¡Diviértete Sougo!

\- ¡Siiiiii! - respondió Okita con desgano desde su cuarto.

La verdad, lo había hecho para joder a su molesto Vice-Comandante, pero no quería pasarse el día aburrido sin hacer nada tirado en su habitación. Igual, todos se habían ido, si, de todas formas, no haría nada más al menos iría a dar una vuelta. A saber, a sentarse al parque a ver la gente pasar o algo hasta que se durmiera de aburrimiento.

En lugar de la ropa que usaba cuando no estaba de servicio, eligió llevar su uniforme, si, según Kondo, era una fecha especial, mejor vestir algo importante, al menos para él, ese uniforme negro y dorado, lo era y mucho. Él no era de cursilerías, pero eso lo representaba a él y a sus compañeros, y eso lo enorgullecía, aunque nunca se lo demostrara a nadie.

Una vez listo, caminó todo el camino al parque, observando a todos. A cada rato lo saludaba alguna que otra ancianita que él hubiera ayudado tiempo atrás o algún dueño de alguna dulcería que él hubiera visitado para llevarles pastel de Tabasco a los demás en alguna ocasión. Sougo, que era el ser más amable del mundo cuando quería serlo, les devolvía las cortesías sonriendo. Por alguna razón, se sentía bien. Malditos cumpleaños y felicitaciones, lo ablandan a uno.

Al finalizar su recorrido, ya se encontraba recostado en el mismo banco del mismo parque al que siempre iba. El viento golpeaba suavemente su rostro y ya estaba a punto de dormirse observando el vaivén suave de los niños que jugaban cuando, de repente, un puño se descardó sobre su cabeza haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

\- ¡Duele! –se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y se volteó, aunque no lo necesitaba para saber quién era el culpable de semejante acto tan hostil contra su persona- ¡China plana! ¿Hoy qué te he hecho?

\- Existir aru.

Efectivamente era ella, Kagura de la Yorozuya, la chica que, muy a su pesar, le gustaba a Sougo.

-Solo ignórame si me odias tanto, idiota. No tienes que golpearme cada vez que me veas. Tch- Sougo chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se volvió a recostar sobre el banco.

-Ya es como una necesidad aru, mi mano se mueve sola- dijo ella sentándose a su lado con una bolsita de sukonbu, de la cual, sacó una tirita y se la llevó a la boca- Y estás en mi sitio.

-No veo que diga tu nombre en ninguna parte- dijo Sougo haciéndose el desentendido y mirando al banco como si buscara la firma de propiedad que Kagura afirmaba tener sobre el mueble.

Kagura lo miró con enojo, Sougo se preparaba para cubrirse del golpe y empezar el desmadre, pero la expresión de ella se calmó y solo suspiró mientras mordía su bocadillo de carne seca:

-Hay que ver que eres bien idiota aru.

-China, das miedo, ¿qué te pasa hoy? - dijo él con vacilación- Pensé que me golpearías, o algo peor.

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Sougo se sorprendió. Era raro que ella supiera. ¿Acaso lo acosaba? Por alguna razón, estaba un poco feliz. Solo que no se lo iba a demostrar a ella, ni loco.

-China ¿Ahora me vas a decir que me andas acosando?

-Tch, claro que no, idiota. El Gorilla me dijo que era hoy y que no te molestara mucho. Por eso la gran Gura-sama está teniendo piedad contigo. Agradece aru- le soltó ella con la delicadeza de un elefante.

Y ahí se iba la alegría e ilusiones momentáneas de Sougo, se sintió un poco decepcionado. Esa maldita. Esto no se quedaría así, ya era bastante molesto soñar con ella, como para que también pasara esto, a él nadie lo tumbaba de ese modo.

-Así que lo sabes y aun así…-Sougo se llevó la mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza- En serio no tienes honor, China… pero ninguno…

\- ¿Honor? ¿De qué hablas aru?

El castaño se iba a divertir.

-Pues es que mira, China, es el cumpleaños de tu mayor rival- se autoproclamó- y ni siquiera eres capaz de decirle algo bonito…

\- ¿Eh? - Kagura lo miró sin comprender.

-Pues sí, no sé en tu planeta de animales, pero acá en la Tierra, los humanos somos un poco considerados- mentira, se le acababa de ocurrir- es casi tradición ser cordial con tus enemigos cuando están de cumpleaños ¿ni sabias eso? Eres tan inútil…

\- ¿En serio aru?

¿Realmente era tan tonta? No importaba, mejor para el ojicarmín. Ya una sonrisa lobuna se asomaba en su rostro. Al final, le iba a servir de algo esa fecha en que había nacido.

-Oh, sí, cerdito glotón- Kagura iba a replicar a este comentario, pero el continúo hablando sin dejarla protestar- No sé, deberías decirme…Hum... algo que te guste de mí o algo así…

Kagura se sonrojó. Ni loca le diría algo así, incluso si era verdad, en un parque lleno de personas.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!? No lo haré aru. ¡Todos me oirían aru!

Sougo miró alrededor. Ciertamente, el lugar se había llenado de un momento a otro. Y, aunque había comenzado jugando, ahora, luego de ver la reacción de nervios de la bermellón, quería oír lo que ella le tenía que decir.

-Ah, ese es el problema…entonces…- Sougo se levantó despacio del asiento y se paró frente a ella- ¿Qué tal si lo haces en un lugar donde estemos solos?

\- ¿Qué?...

¿Sola con él en un mismo lugar? Kagura se emocionaba sin saber por qué ante esa idea y sus mejillas se calentaban.

-Sí, mocosita, ¿no entendiste? - las reacciones de ella cada vez eran más divertidas para Sougo, y más curiosas- Mi habitación ¿por ejemplo? - recordó que el cuartel estaba vacío y tomó la mano dela bermellón para que ella se levantara.

\- ¿Y por qué la tuya aru? - dijo ella desconfiada

-Porque es mi cumpleaños y quiero que sea ahí…- Okita la agarró de la mano y arrancó caminar haciéndola seguirlo- Así que vamos… te llevo así para asegurarme de que no te escapes como el animal que eres…

Aunque, a decir verdad, a ambos les gustaba ir así, con ese contacto. Tanto así que Kagura ni objetó nada cuando la llamaron animal, raro en ella, solo se limitó a mirar al suelo y sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Recorrieron todo el camino de esa forma, insultándose y pateándose, pero sin soltarse por ningún motivo. Atravesaron el cuartel y se encerraron en la habitación del castaño. Bueno, él los encerró a ambos y se sentó sobre el futon que aún estaba en el suelo desde la mañana, ser ordenado no era una de las virtudes del ojicarmín. Él cruzó los pies, se sentó y la miró:

\- ¿Y bien?

Kagura miraba a todas partes completamente roja. En verdad estaba sola con Okita y en el cuarto de él, no podía estar más nerviosa. Sentía como si toda la fuerza característica de su clan se le hubiera escapado de las piernas así que se sentó, sin darse cuenta, bastante cerca del muchacho. Manteniendo silencio. Aun solos, no era fácil decirle algo así al castaño, que, para más pesar, no quitaba sus ojos de ella.

Okita se impacientaba. Resopló.

-Mira, China, si no me vas a decir nada entonces…- e quedó pensativo, llamando la atención de la chica.

\- ¿Q-qué?

La expresión pensativa de Sougo se transformó en una mirada muy lasciva.

-Entonces te voy a tener que obligar…- se acercó a ella peligrosamente, haciéndola alejarse un poco. Cosa que él no le permitió, la agarró con sus manos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, casi sentándosela encima, dejándola arrodillada frente a él, que continuaba sentado.

\- ¡Sádico perro! ¿Qué mierda haces aru? - la bermellón empezó a forcejear, pero en vano, el joven la tenía bien apretada.

-Si no hablas te voy a morder los labios como el perro que soy, China…- le soltó con total descaro acercándose más a ella, ya se había cansado de soñar, la realidad sería más divertida. No es que se quisiera aprovechar de la inocencia de Kagura, pero él era más experimentado y le resultaba muy divertida esta situación. Y muy placentera. Adoraba verla desesperada.

\- ¿Pero tú eres tonto? - Kagura perecía un tomate, intentaba alejarse de él, recargando sus manos en los hombros de Okita y empujándose hacia atrás.

-Eso no es lo que quería oír…- sin mucho decir, se acercó a ella totalmente y le dio una suave mordida en el labio inferior, despacio, pero con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla quejarse un poco de dolor.

De pronto, las manos de la bermellón cayeron con todo su peso sobre sus hombros, temblaban. Ella respiraba un poco agitada, seguro eran los nervios, obviamente y para placer de Sougo, él era el primero que había estado tan cerca de la bermellón.

El ojicarmín agarró el rostro de Kagura suavemente y se acercó a su oído, susurrándole:

-Si en verdad no hay nada de mí que te guste…- le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja despacio, haciéndola suspirar despacio y apretar su camisa, volvió a hablarle- Voy a hacer que te guste…

-Sádico…-sentir la voz de él tan cerca de ella la hacía estremecer, no podía dejar se suspirar y calentarse- Esto está mal…ah…-sintió como la lengua de Sougo recorría su cuello de arriba a abajo, dejando suaves besos y mordidas en el camino, mientras sus manos apretaban su cintura.

-Fue tu culpa, en primer lugar, ahora no protestes…- el castaño coló su mano por bajo la blusa de la bermellón y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen suavemente, mientras seguía besando su cuello.

-P-Pero…ah…tu mano…

-Tch- Okita la besó en los labios sin ninguna delicadeza, obligándola a abrir la boca para que lo dejara introducir su lengua, su mano cada vez se acercaban más a los pequeños pechos de la bermellón.

Kagura intentó resistirse los primeros segundos, pero no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba sentir su lengua jugando con la de él. En poco tiempo, ya los besos llenos de pasión eran indetenibles, solo paraban, respiraban sin separarse casi y seguían devorándose. Los jadeos se hicieron presentes en los dos y estaban comenzando a sudar.

La mano de Okita, que se había detenido por un momento, siguió su camino en cuanto sus bocas se sincronizaron y alcanzó uno de los senos de la bermellón, quien inmediatamente comenzó a gemir en la boca del castaño al sentirlo jugar con su pezón, al parecer, era sensible en ese lugar.

-S…sádico…- los jadeos de ella solo lograban excitar mas al ojicarmín, que se acercó más a ella, al punto de rozar sus entrepiernas. Incluso con la ropa de por medio, Kagura pudo sentir lo duro que estaba Sougo en ese momento e inmediatamente sintió como los fluidos vaginales empezaron a humedecer su ropa interior-ah…ah….

-Oh… ¿esto te gusta? – le recalcó él al verla totalmente roja para luego darle una suave estocada en su vagina, a la vez que apretaba despacio su pezón. A pesar de aún llevar la ropa, era bastante excitante el roce.

Para los dos.

Kagura no respondió, solo le tiró las manos al cuello y se acercó a él para besarlo de nuevo, con más deseo que antes, mientras empezaba a cabalgar suavemente sobre la entrepierna del castaño, arrancándole un gemido bajo a él. Ya no veían la hora de quitar esas molestas ropas del medio. Okita, metió su otra mano dentro del pantalón de Kagura y comenzó a acariciar su mojada intimidad con sus dedos. La bermellón inmediatamente detuvo su cabalgar y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin parar. Cada caricia allá abajo la hacía arder. Cada vez gemía más y más alto.

A Sougo se le estaba nublando la razón. En un principio no quería llegar más allá de besarla, pero la situación se le descontroló al oírla gemir tan tiernamente y tan cerca de él. Ella ni siquiera se resistía. ¿Algo podía ser más excitante acaso? Él intentaba controlarse lo más que podía, Kagura aún era una niña, aunque él pensaba que no le importaba, parecía ser que sí. No podía hacer una trastada con la chica que amaba después de todo. En el momento que se dio cuenta, se detuvo de mover sus dedos en el clítoris de ella y retiró sus manos de debajo de su ropa. Llevándose la sorpresa de qué ella se le pagaba más.

-No…

\- ¿Eh?

Casi no se entendían entre jadeos.

-No te detengas aru…

-China…

-Si no vas a llegar hasta el final, entonces no hagas nada en primer lugar…-jadeaba- ahora no pares…aru…

Condenada mocosa. Salirle con eso ahora que había logrado tranquilizarse un poco.

-Kagura…- pocas veces la llamaba así, esto prendió a la ojiazul, quién se volvió a poner en posición para, nuevamente, besarlo.

Ni se habían juntado aun cuando sintieron abrirse el gran portón que servía de entrada al cuartel general. El ruido los hizo separarse agitados. No es como si quisieran ser descubiertos haciendo aquello, no era muy correcto que se dijera. Para ambos sería bien incómodo que alguien los viera.

Reaccionaron como si despertaran de un letargo. Kagura saltó lejos de Sougo totalmente roja, él la liberó de su agarre.

-Hey, China…justo ahora… ¿lo querías hacer conmigo? - que pregunta tan…poco inteligente.

\- ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! - ya no se diferenciaba si era Kagura o un tomate- No creas que esto terminó aquí, bastardo de mierda. Mañana…

\- ¿Mañana?

-Hoy no estaba lista, pero…mañana… ¡Mañana voy a hacer esa cosa del honor y te confesare mi amor aru! Ni te creas que ganaste aru…-la bermellón miró a todas partes y se salió por la primera ventana que vio abierta, desapareciendo entre los arbustos del jardín y dejando a Okita confundido e inmóvil.

\- ¿Y eso que fue? ella…ella dijo ¿amor? - pensó un poco- ¡¿QUÉ?!¡YO NO LE PREGUNTÉ ESO!

-Deja de hacer ruido, Sougo…-Hijikata lo reprendió desde fuera de su habitación- Y ven aquí, ya descansaste mucho hoy…te necesitamos en algo.

-Ah, está bien Hijikata-san, ya salgo…

A Hijikata lo sorprendió mucho una respuesta tan obediente. El mismo Sougo se sorprendió de lo calmado que se sentía. Definitivamente el cumpleaños de uno era una fecha extraña, pasaban muchas cosas y se abrían muchas puertas. Okita lo iba a considerar de ahora en adelante. Se levantó, y salió a reunirse con Hijikata, trabajaría todo lo que pudiera hoy, porque mañana, tenía un trabajo más importante que hacer.

 ** _Notas Finales:_**

Y yap. Se acabó por hoy. Espero les haya gustado y no me quieran asesinar por parar la cosa en el mejor momento, es que, no sé, se me apagó la chispa, como dicen por ahí. Aun así, lo intenté dejar bastante calenturiento 7u7. Les sonará tonto, pero no quería hacer ninguna coshinada en esta fecha afdahgfsjdfj, para mí es sagrada y quise poner la cosa más linda que hard, me dio por eso, soy bien ñoña a veces XD. Lo subí sin revisarlo, como usualmente hago (¿por qué seré así?) así que puede tener algunos errores. Y ahora sí, a ver Gintama hasta las cinco de la mañana jajajaja. Como siempre digo, apreciaría sus opiniones, los amo a todos.

Bye Bye

Nos leemos


End file.
